


Peace and Quiet

by yumesy



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, a bit of angst? i think, just aya tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumesy/pseuds/yumesy
Summary: Yeah, you don't really understand Klug sometimes.





	Peace and Quiet

Klug has been quiet for days now.

Usually when the two of you switch, Klug would stretch himself out of the book, still trying to see what's going on. He always say it's for damage control and "to see that you aren't doing anything stupid while wearing my face on", it's a bit annoying to be honest. Klug's voice can be a bit grating sometimes.

What's more annoying is Klug hasn't been out of the book ever since he suggested to switch. It's fairly uncommon that he would even ask first, and you hate that it makes you slightly worry of the kid now.

"Can we switch for a while?" he meekly asked before, piles and piles of books sat in his desk, many of them still unread. When you look back at that day, you notice now that his voice sounded a bit strained and weak. You get more ticked off at the fact that you only noticed this now.

"I'm not doing the test for you, kid" was what you said instead.

He laughed, but it sounded more like a soft giggle, "You're not doing that for me, I just need to clear my head for a bit."

You let him switch after, you always do. You can't really turn down an offer like that when you're always bored stuck in the same book for ages. You don't really understand how Klug still wants you around. After your impromptu possession before, he hands you an earful (it really was an earful) on why didn't you just told him the truth and he could've just actually helped you.

He didn't mention anything about throwing you out at all.

You doubt that he could help you, considering you two are still stuck sharing the same body right now, but he lets you in. You see him looking for a way to find you a new body without using Sig's, because "Sig is a bit of a friend, so no." Even with his tests coming up, you can still make out the books that are definitely not related to whatever he needs to study. You've been with him 24/7, you should know.

Yeah, you don't really understand Klug sometimes.

"If you're gone for this long, I might actually steal your body again, you know" you teased. Deep down, you think you can't ever claim this body now. You think it's guilt, but you push that thought deep down before you even entertain the idea. Now's not a good time to think about that.

You keep teasing anyway. Maybe if you just keep doing it, Klug will respond.

The silence really is annoying.

"I've had my fun already, you do know you can come out now, right?"

Silence. You try again.

"Your exams are already over. I think your moping's already past due."

Silence. You try again.

"Klug? This isn't funny anymore."

You keep trying.

"When are you coming back?"

For the first time ever, you wish you were still stuck in that goddamn book.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really write


End file.
